kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DoorToNothing
あけましておめでとうございます！ Game Navis New talk bubble Thank you! Community List Mission Allies goodbye? Spoiler break or pissed off break?Glorious CHAOS! 02:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Spoiler break, I've had this planned. I was initially elated in our previous conversation today that Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's spoilers would remain off of the wiki until its North American or European release, but that has since changed. It pains me to go, but there's no other choice for me to remain spoiler-free. -- 02:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh DTN... Redirecting Do you know how to delete redirecting links? --Cococrash11 03:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Yes, you nominate them for deletions here; however, redirects are not usually deleted, so be sure that the redirect in question can absolutely not be used before nominating it for deletion. -- 03:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I move Kingdom Hearts (manga) to Kingdom Hearts series (manga) but I try to transfer info about KHI manga to KH (manga) but it keep redirecting to KH series (manga) instead. --Cococrash11 03:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Tigger's Playground A while ago, the consensus was that as part of the world article cleanup and removal of room pages, we would add short sections on each location to the world page. While this has yet to happen, it still should, and this link is in anticipation of that. It's also the way I formatted all of the Item and Synthesis pages that I've worked on.Glorious CHAOS! 05:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoiler Sprite asking Ahooy there, is there anyone can teach me about how to use talk page? 13:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Power Awards Thanks Results Edit Warring? あけましておめでとうございます！ Game Navis New talk bubble Thank you! Community List Mission Allies goodbye? Spoiler break or pissed off break?Glorious CHAOS! 02:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Spoiler break, I've had this planned. I was initially elated in our previous conversation today that Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's spoilers would remain off of the wiki until its North American or European release, but that has since changed. It pains me to go, but there's no other choice for me to remain spoiler-free. -- 02:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh DTN... Redirecting Do you know how to delete redirecting links? --Cococrash11 03:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Yes, you nominate them for deletions here; however, redirects are not usually deleted, so be sure that the redirect in question can absolutely not be used before nominating it for deletion. -- 03:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I move Kingdom Hearts (manga) to Kingdom Hearts series (manga) but I try to transfer info about KHI manga to KH (manga) but it keep redirecting to KH series (manga) instead. --Cococrash11 03:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Tigger's Playground A while ago, the consensus was that as part of the world article cleanup and removal of room pages, we would add short sections on each location to the world page. While this has yet to happen, it still should, and this link is in anticipation of that. It's also the way I formatted all of the Item and Synthesis pages that I've worked on.Glorious CHAOS! 05:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoiler Sprite asking Ahooy there, is there anyone can teach me about how to use talk page? 13:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Power Awards Thanks Results Edit Warring?